Crazy Love
by SuperDuperJay
Summary: Rated M for Possibilities of lemon you guys choose. I for some reason love Toga x Izuku I loved it since she was introduced into the manga in the school trip arc and I love Toga in general so here you go. I'll try to upload every Friday or Saturday until this story is done, enjoy!. P.S please understand that I am in school so don't get made or stop reading if it comes out late.
1. The day eternal love meets

Chapter 1

The Day They Meat

Izuku Midoriya was never romantic. Not even in high school where it was said that "real" relationships started, but not for Izuku he's never even hugged a girl other than his mom, or his kindergarten teacher when he was bullied by Bakugo or Kanchan as Izuku called him. Maybe because it was his personality or how he dressed, but he soon realized everyone where his school's uniform so that couldn't be the reason. It wasn't like Izuku was mad at the fact he couldn't find a way to get girls to like him, but he was mad he couldn't muster up enough courage to start up a conversation with the girl he liked. That certain girl's name is Toga Himiko, to Izuku she was the cutest girl he had ever seen the way she put her blonde hair into two very messy buns on each said of her head he thought she was even cuter than Uraraka, but he dares not say it aloud because every boy that adored her would attack him.

Izuku was surprised nobody else felt the same way about Toga-san, she was so smart and athletic, but he was also relived the less competition the better. He blushed just thinking about her. "Hey Deku what are you thinking about" Uraraka's voice dragged him out of his thoughts. "N-Nothing Uraraka-san" "You know you don't have to use san with my name, but are you sure your face was pretty red do you need to go to Recovery Girl"? "No, I'm fine t-thanks for worrying" "Yeah, he's fine he's probably thinking of a girl" "Yeah even Izuku must have thoughts like that" When his classmates said this Izuku had an even bigger blush on his face. "So Izuku who do you like"? The whole class stared at him with curiosity especially, Toga. Izuku thought of Toga he was lucky none of his classmates had a mind-reading quirk. "It doesn't matter who he likes whoever it is they won't like him back! " "Hey Bakugo that's rude Izuku is a good guy"! Izuku was glad his class stood up for him but the more he thought about the more he realized that he had no chance with a girl like Toga. Toga noticed Izuku's face she decided to talk to him after class. The bell rings and the 1-A students pile out of the room and back to their dorm rooms leaving Toga and Izuku alone. Izuku blushed at his situation he mustered up the strength to say bye when he turned around to see Toga right in front of him. "AAAHH, T-Toga-chan you scared me" *did he use chan with my name? * Toga felt a little heat in her cheeks. "I'm sorry Mido-kun, I just want to talk to you about something"

*Mido-kun MIDO-KUN?! * He felt the same heat in his cheeks. "Y-Yeah what is it? " "Well I wanted to know how you like, so could you tell me? " *you I like you Toga-kun* "Uhmm... I don't really like anyone those guys were just messing around" "Are you sure because you've been staring at my breast for a while now? " "W-What n-no I h-haven't" Izuku's blush was getting bigger by the second. "Are you sure because they're right here" "Yes I'm s-sure" Toga and Izuku stared at each other for a long time Izuku had never seen Toga so close so he never saw her feline-like pupils in her eyes Izuku didn't know why but he felt drawn to them like a moth to the flame. Toga started to get embarrassed herself "We should get going before anyone notices we're gone" "Yeah let's go". The walk back was silent and awkward she didn't say anything but Izuku could tell she was staring at him he could feel her cat-like gaze on him scanning him up and down. When they got to the dorms everyone was already in their rooms. Izuku said bye to Toga she replied with a big cute smile and a slight blush "See ya tomorrow". As they were walking back to their rooms "So Izuku where were you with Toga? " "Where were you with Izuku? " "T-Toga and I? We were just walking back from class together" "Why are you blushing then Izuku?" "N-No reason, I'm going to bed bye! " "Me and Izuku were just talking, I'll be going to my room now bye" "she was blushing pretty hard, wasn't she? ". Izuku and Toga laid down in their beds and drifted asleep thinking about each other.


	2. Morning Routine

Crazy Love

Chapter 2

Morning Routine

When Izuku woke up the next morning he knew he had been dreaming about Toga again. He knew this because every time he thought about Toga his Morning Wood was about half an inch bigger.

"Stupid puberty, go down already! " Izuku got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth when he finished he put his school uniform on, got his stuff ready and went to the common area to wait for the other students. Izuku was usually the first on there but today there was none other than Toga Himiko.

"What are you standing there for? come and sit down Izu-kun." Toga's reaction to his presence was so fast he almost flinched.

*Must be her quirk* "H-Hey Toga-chan … Wait Izu-kun? You aren't calling me Mido-kun anymore? " *Wait Izu-kun is a play-off my name and kun the honorific for cute boy does this mean she thinks I'm cute? * Izuku blushed at the thought.

"Izu-kun you're mumbling again, and I am calling you that because you call me by my first name and the girls told me to call you by your first name.

"Oh, that makes sense" Izuku went to sit down but not right next to Toga. When she noticed this, she scooted right up to him to the point where their shoulders were touching Izuku starting profusely while Toga only had a small but cute blush with her signature fanged smile.

"It looks like we came out a little early, huh? " Izuku got up and started to walk away

"Where are you going Izu-kun? "

"I usually do morning workouts with Kirishima and some of the guys but it doesn't look like they'll wake up this early so I'm going without them.

"Can I come to? Pleaseeee" Toga sounded like a little kid begging for something at the mall but to Izuku it sounded kind of cute.

"S-Sure you don't have to beg, a hero has to be strong after all, let's go" Izuku started walking and Toga followed, Izuku started getting nervous he realized he is going to exercise in front of a girl. Most guys would take tis this chance to show off to a girl but Izuku used it to be flustered. When they got to the weight room Izuku went to change

"I'm going to change I'll be right back"

"Don't be long, Izu-kun" Izuku turned around and left *I wonder what Izu-kun will come out wearing I hope it shows his arms and legs and his...*

"Hey Toga-chan I'm back" Izuku was wearing a green tang-top his red boots and black gym shorts. Toga started blushing profusely she had never seen Izuku's arms before she knew he worked out but she never knew he was this muscular she had to look away

"Hey I-Izu-kun we should get started"

"Yeah sure" Izuku sat own on the weight lifting seat he took up the 100-lb. weight in one hand and curled it 20 times then switched to the other hand. Toga watched in amazement she started to curl a 50-lb. Weight in both hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was a good workout thanks for coming with me Toga-chan"

"N-No problem I-Izu-kun" Toga has never been this flustered over a guy before maybe because he was special was it possible that she liked Izuku? She didn't understand these new feelings. When Izuku and Toga got to the classroom it was empty they looked around it turns out all the classes were empty they looked at each other

"Umm... T-Toga is it possible that today is Saturday?

"I guess, no one is here and that may be the reason no one was up early " Toga and Izuku started laugh, when they finished "Hey Izu-kun we should hangout a lot more, oh and can I have your number" Izuku started getting flustered a girl had never asked for his number and it was even the girl he liked.

"S-Sure, O-Of course" Toga and Izuku quickly exchanged numbers and started walking to their separate rooms they say their "goodbyes" and "see you laters" When they made it to their rooms they immediately hit the showers to wash off all the sweat and smell on them after working but for 2 hours. When he was finished he put on some casual clothes but before he left he got a text from Toga saying " _Come to my dorm I need to ask you something in private_ " *She needs to talk to me? What for? What could she need from me?... I have to go to find out* Izuku stepped out of his room into the common room and saw Toga's dorm across the room but there were their classmates in between them Izuku started trying to walk past them without being seen he knew he would get questioning stares for entering a girl's room. He successfully snuck past Kacchan, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Mineta. When Izuku thought he was in the clear he reached for Toga's door handle and.

"Hey Midoriya, where are you going?" A large group of girls approached Izuku "And why are you going into Toga's room? Are planning on doing something indecent?"

"N-No Asui, Momo I'm not going d-doing anything I-indecent." Izuku was stuttering and embarrassed he would believe himself in this situation.

"Then why are you going to Toga's room Midoirya?" All the girls are now staring at Izuku.

"She t-texted me saying she wanted to t-tell me s-something in private"

"In private? ~ _whisper whisper whisper~_ The girls started talking amoungst themselves. This went on for a few seconds when they finished they moved out of his way. Izuku grabbed the door handle looked back and all the girls nodded at him.

*What do they think is going to happen in there? * Izuku turned the knob and opened the door went in and closed it behind him once inside he saw Toga sitting on her bed " Hey Toga, What do you need me for?"

"Hey Izu-kun come sit down" she patted a spot next to her on her bed. "I need you for something I can trust only you with" Izuku was very curious.

*She only truts me it must be important* "What is it? I'll do anything"

"Its . . . .

Author's Notes

 **Find out on the next episode of [insert anime title here] Sorry to leave ou guys off on a cliff hanger but my ideas aren't flowing as steadily anymore so that's where you guys come in. I need you guys to tell me what you want Toga to trust Izuku with when we have two popular ones I'll turn it into a poll. P.S Sorry for the late post I'll work harder sensei.**

 **Sincerely, SuperDuperJay**


	3. Between you and me

Chapter 3

Crazy Love

Between you and me

Izuku stared at Toga while curiosity filled his mind "T-Toga-chan what are you talking about?"

"My quirk, the secret I can only tell you is about my quirk, but before I tell you I need you to promise me you won't leave me you're the only friend I have so please don't leave Izu-kun!". Toga started to tear up while she said that.

*I've never seen this side of Toga-chan before, and I'm her only friend what could be so bad about her quirk... none of that matters right now I know what I have to say* "I promise Toga Himiko, I promise to stay by your side forever". Izuku had a look of determination when he said he promised he meant it. Toga looked at him with eyes full of tears and a heavy red blush straight in his eyes, Izuku stared right back.

"Thank you … Thank you Izu-kun" After a few minutes Toga was ready to tell Izuku her quirk. "Okay Izuku listen closely I'm going to tell you what my quirk is called Transform I can Perfectly Look like anyone if I can get just a little bit of their blood. Izuku looked at her with t her with surprise clearly written across his face. "I knew it I can't be a hero with this quirk it's a villain's quirk"

"No Toga, listen there are a lot of people with quirks that can easily be used for evil, even mine can but we put faith in people and trust they won't so I'll always believe in you Toga-chan" Toga couldn't find words to match Izuku's so she hugged him, and hung on tight she stood on her toes so she could put her head on his shoulders Izuku could even feel her chest starting to squeeze against his *soft*. Izuku fought through the embarrassment and hugged her back *squeeze*. Toga felt something she never thought she would ever feel in another person's arms, she felt safe.

"Hey, Izu-kun do you think you could keep this a secret?" Toga had a blush and seemed to be having a hard time keeping eye contact.

"Sure thing, let's keep this just between you and me, Toga-chan"

 **Hey guys it's the one, the only SuperDuperJay! I don't have much to say here except be prepared for lemons in the next few chapters I'm thinking of speeding up the process of Izuku's relationship with Toga what do you guys think? either way I'm adding lemons sooner or later.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the third installment of Crazy Love: A Izuku x Toga fanfiction, bye see you guys next time!**

 **XoXo,**

 **SuperDuperJay**

'


	4. The Date prt 1

Chapter 4

Crazy Love

Get Started Right Away

After Toga let Izuku out of her embrace they stared at each other for a few seconds "H-Hey Toga-chan w-we should get something to eat" Izuku saying the first thig he could think of to get him out of this awkward situation.

"You mean... like a date?" Toga continued to stare at Izuku with her cat-like eyes.

"Yeah, a d-date" Izuku said everything he could to get out of making this an awkward situation, he is not thinking about what he's saying. Toga's eyes lit up, Izuku looked at her and swore he could see sparkles in her eyes.

"Well, I need to get ready you have to go unless, you want to stay and watch" Izuku didn't have to think about it for a second.

"I'll be back to get you at 7:00 okay?" They said their goodbyes and Izuku stepped outside of Toga's room.

"Midoriya-san! What did you do in Toga-chan's room"

"N-Nothing I swear" After that Izuku and every girl in 1-A except from Toga was in an argument with Izuku they called him a Pervert while he just insisted that nothing happened. When it was all said and over Izuku made to his room he sat on his bed and thought about what had happened in Toga's room "Did I really just ask Toga on a date? Am I crazy?". Either way Izuku had a date with Toga he had to look presentable he was gonna be flexin on these lil niggas tonight. He put on his long sleeved supreme shirt, black joggers, and his wheat Nike Air Unlimited (search the shoes up they are actually fire I got myself a pair) which Izuku got when he went to the mall with all the 1-A students. Izuku looked at himself in the mirror and smiled he knew he looked like a small loan of a million bucks. "5 more minutes until 7:00 I wonder what Toga's doing.

"I think im ready" Toga was wearing a grey sweater with a cherry blossom on it, some light blue jeans that really accentuate her thighs and butt, she also had all white high air force 1s. "I should text Izu-kun see what he's up to" " _hey Izu-kun, I'm ready just waiting on you"_

 _"Okay cool, I'll be there in 3 minutes see you later"_ 3 more minutes? I can't wait I want to see Toga already" Izuku blushed as he thought about how good she looked. When he opened his eyes, and checked

the time it was 6:59. "I have to get going!" Izuku ran to Toga's dorm when he made it he knocked on the door he waited a few seconds then Toga opened the door. "Hey Toga-chan ready to go?"

"Don't you have anything to say?" Izuku looked up and down at Toga. He looked in her eyes he could see she was begging for an answer.

"Y-You look really good tonight Toga-chan" Toga's eyes lit up she hugged Izuku. "So, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"I have some places in mind but for now let's go catch the Bus"

 **Hey guys SuperDuperJay here sorry to give you guys another cliffhanger but I want you guys to know I'm still writing this fanfiction. I'll get straight to the point I haven't been updating in like 2-3 weeks because I've been getting lazy but I hope this chapter revitalized you for this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and bye.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **SuperDuperJay**


End file.
